XMG
The XMG is a dual-wielded heavy weapon in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare; it is only available in multiplayer and Exo Survival. Multiplayer The XMG (referred to as exoxmg in the game files) is a pair of automatic heavy machine guns, one wielded on each arm. Their combined rate of fire allows for powerful close quarters firepower; however, without the laser sight attachment, the player will struggle to hit anything out of close quarters. A "lockdown" mode on the exoskeleton is available to maximize stability and accuracy, as well as increasing the rate of fire, but at the cost of no movement, essentially making the user a human turret. The best position to fire without locking in is stationary crouching, which reduces spread. When the player entrenches the reticule tightens dramatically, allowing the player to out range SMGs, at the cost for movement, however the bullets can still stray off target even in entrenched mode. The November 20th update removed all recoil in the lockdown mode, further tightened the lockdown spread, and increased damage, making the XMG a much more effective weapon. The XMG are mounted on the underside of the user's forearm. When entrenched, the barrels extend and fire faster. The weapon model shows an optic attachment on each gun, but they are unusable by the player, as the XMGs are always dual wielded. It is possible to enter lockdown mode when in the air, which allows the player to move around freely until they land on the ground. As well, it is possible to go in Lockdown mode while using Exo Hover, making the player a floating turret. Attachments Integrated *Akimbo Optional *Laser Sight *Tracker *Parabolic Microphone *Extended Mags *Rapid Fire Supply Drop Variants *'Bacon & Eggs Elite' (Damage +3, Accuracy -3) *'Bread & Butter Elite' (Fire Rate +3, Damage -1, Reserve Magazines -2) *'Smoke & Mirrors Professional' (Fire Rate +1, Range +1, Damage -2) *'Beer & Pretzels Professional' (Range +2, Magazine Capacity -1 (-18 Bullets per Drum), Reserve Magazines -1) *'Death & Taxes Professional' (Integrated Laser Sight, Fire Rate +1, Range -2) *'Venus & Mars Enlisted' (Damage +1, Range -1) *'Yin & Yang Enlisted' (Fire Rate +1, Handling -1) *'Meat and Potatoes Enlisted' (Damage +1, Accuracy -1) *'Black & White Enlisted' (Fire Rate +1, Damage -1) *'Chicken and Waffles (300 kills)' (Fire Rate +2, Accuracy -1, Handling -1) * ▪‿▪ Exo Survival The XMG is available in Exo Survival mode upon reaching round 10. It is also used by Drone Handlers. Gallery XMG AW.png|The XMG in first person XMG Lockdown mode AW.png|The XMG in Lockdown mode XMG side view AW.png Customised Players 5 AW.png|An operator wielding the XMG. Customised Players 3 AW.png Drone Handler Exo Survival AW.png|Drone Handler with XMG in Exo Survival Odd XMG HUD Icon AW.png|The beta HUD Icon for the XMG (Note that they are dual-wielded Pytaeks). Trivia *On the side of the gun it states "Do not open without eye protection" and "Property of US govt. For military and law enforcement only". *The XMG has a sight on both guns, hinting that the XMG was to be a standalone weapon. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Heavy Weapons